bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hateful Encounter: Ahatake and Ryuka
Hollow Hater The man yawned as he woke up. He got up avoiding that creaking floorboard. At least he slept on a futon this time. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Tereya wake up. It's time to eat." A gentle push of the door, and Tereya peeked her head out. Part of her sleeveless shirt could be seen a bit through the door, but nothing else. "That you, 'Hatake?" She whispered, one eye open. "Yeah." He yawned. "Did you sleep O.K.?" "Like a rock... you?" "Alot better with that futon. I'll give you first use of the restroom, 'K?" "Whatever you say." She said, pushing the door open. Like before, she wore no pants, and her underwear revealed itself, carefree as their wearer. Her black-brown hair was a mess, hanging loosely from her head and down to cover her bare shoulders. Even in her morning look, she still retained a certain level of herself, her lazy expression simply helping that fact. Again Ahatake just stared. Placing one hand on her hip, she reached over and grabbed her usual outfit, draping the articles of clothing over her shoulders. "I'll be done in twenty-five minutes, if the water's already heated." She reminded dryly. "Feel free to do whatever you want 'till then, other than anything fucked up and stupid." Her slow legs carried her out of her room, her hand grabbing it and shutting it quietly as she walked away. It wasn't very long before she disappeared from sight. "Alright." Ahatake replied and used Shunpo to get down stairs. It wasn't much of a shock to see the other Seishou prodigy standing a few ways along him, arms folded across his chest, and a serene but sleepy expression covering his face. Like Tereya soon-to-be, he was wearing his usual sleeveless T-shirt and jogging pants, his wrists covered in their proper guards. His silver hair stook up in its regular spike fashion, indicating that he didn't need to do much in order to keep it so. When he spotted Ahatake, he gave a respective nod of acknowledgement. "Morning, Ahatake-san." He greeted dryly. "Yo." Ahatake replied, again dazed. When the Kurosaki reached Smirnov, he shifted his position, beginning to walk side by side with him. What gap in the sound of footsteps that Ahatake had created was filled in by Smirnov's own, and vice-versa. "So...?" He pressured, cocking an eyebrow at Ahatake's clouded pupils. "What did you see?" "Same as when she got out of the bathroom." Ahatake replied, jumping a shoe someone left carelessly there. This caused Smirnov to sigh, his posture bending, and his hand grabbing the shoe. "That bitch..." He muttered, pulling himself back up and continuing to walk with Ahatake. "Leaving her stuff around for me to pick up. A brother can never do enough to please his little sister..." Ahatake sighed, and blasted Smirnov with a Cero. "Stuff it." BOOM! The explosive blast of the Cero not only connected with the Seishou... but what was behind him. It tore straight through the wall and to the outside, like a hand piercing through the back and out of the chest. It continued to tear across the morning grass like a road runner, glowing with its illuminescant light before it disappated into the cool air. What was left behind was a smoking ruin of a wall.... along with a charred Smirnov, who lay facedown on the wet grass. Ahatake sighed again. "How much will this take to fix"" Faintly, he could hear the sound of running water still in another room. But there was no distant opening of its doors, no approaching footsteps coming from the hall. Had Tereya really not heard the sound of thunder go off in their home? "Guess I can blame Akiko." Ahatake muttered. "Maybe she'll take the heat." "Urgh...." Smirnov's pained voice sounded from the dirt, as he attempted to at least move one of his arms. But he must've been nearly unconscious, because his body fell still again. Ahatake walked outside of the hole to help him get up. WHAM! Immediately after Smirnov got to his feet, the first thing he did was strike his helper in the jaw to send him facefirst onto the ground. His teeth were bared a bit, and he gave an irritated stare at the man. "Crazy bastard..." He snapped. "If you wanna go play target practice, then go somewhere else. It's too early." Ahatake got back and sighed. "Don't call Tereya a bitch and I won't have to blast you from here to Las Vegas." At the statement, Smirnov's eyes widened a bit, before he gave a sarcastic stare. "Oh, that's right. How could I forget you're her knight in shining armor now?" He asked, walking past Ahatake and in the direction of where he was heading. Ahatake forced a laugh. "Stuff it." He warned his fist glowing red. "How about we see if my sister cooked something, while I look in a magazine for my coffin." "Coffin?" "Tereya's bound to kill me for that hole I put in the wall." "Oh." It was a simple statement, uncaring and indifferent, even lazy like the girl that was mentioned. Hands in his pockets, he walked off, disappearing out of sight into the household. Ahatake used Shunpo to get into the house and down to the table faster than Smirnov and was surprised to see Shunsatsu and Asuka sitting there. "And so he says..." Shunsatsu immediately cut himself off at the sight of the Kurosaki, and he gave a smile that would've made even Ukitake proud. "Good morning, Ahatake-san. How're you feelin'?" He asked innocently. "So-so." Ahatake replied. "Tereya's about to kill me though." "So I've heard..." The man replied sagely, nodding in the direction that the two had came from. "I assume that was you who made that loud bang?" "Yea. Smirnov called Tereya a bitch so I blasted him through the wall." "...." That immediately caused Shunsatsu's eyes to stare skeptically at Smirnov, who shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me, I'm not the one who disintegrated one of her shoes lying around." He defended, raising his hands up. This caused Shunsatsu to sigh, his gaze switching from Ahatake. "You really have to stop doing that...." He muttered. BAM! Bala right in Smirnov's stomach. "...." Raising his palm to his face, the blue-clad Shinigami put on a look of embarrassment as Smirnov fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Ahatake sighed and sat down putting on some headphones.